Naruto Romantica (ナルト ロマンチカ)
by KiseKuroKaga
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto/Naruko and Kakashi x Iruka. Summery will not be written yet until the whole story is completed. Warnings will be listed inside. Rated M for reasons. Note: Title and picture may change. (Lost my old account so I have to repost this fanfiction on my new acc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello..**

You may think that Intro's are boring but their quite useful. True the titles are almost similar to Junjou Romantica, but.. This is not like that anime.

I honestly love Junjou..

Well, anyways.. It will take time with up dating the fan-fiction so I ask kindly that you be patient. On updating it will take 1 month at the most. Sometimes I will post twice a month. It depends if and when Life happens.

 **Warnings: Hentai, possible yuri, Yaoi, Naruto A/U, Reality, Gender-changing, possible Mpreg and Preg.**

Thank you for reading!. Keep a look out for updates..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Naruko finds Sasuke? 

* * *

_****_

_**..::Chapter One::..**_

It's a sunny day with blue skies, no clouds, birds singing and flying around with insects and animals out to play whilst the humans and ninja's do their every day things. All for except Uzumaki Naruto. No. He's currently in the hokages office, in his sexy jutsu form and stark naked, might I add. ' _That bastard sensei_!' thought Naruto in rage with his delicate blond eyebrows furrowed, chewing on his bottom lip with his feminine slender hands balled up in to fists. "DAMN IT!. THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!" suddenly then shouted Naruto in a high pitched feminine tone of voice causing him to grow more angry. Though it was actually his own fault.

:: **Yesterday** ::

A smirk was plastered right across Naruto's face as he was stood besides Kakashi's bed and in his apartment. Sakura had forced the blond to help keep his sensei company and right now, Kakashi's asleep but however, in Naruto's mind. Is swimming a mischievous plan to get the sensei's book and mask. The book was currently located in Kakashi's right hand and in arms reach. Slowly and very carefully, a sun kissed tanned hand reached out. His blue eyes narrowed when his fingers made contact with the book. 'Hehe!' he chuckled inwardly and instantly took held of the book.

A second passed by and Kakashi's sleeping form turning in to log with a poof of smoke. "YOU!" shouted Kakashi in a rasp voice whilst he took his book out of Naruto's hand with force. "Naruto~!" he glared daggers causing Naruto's sweat to drop whilst sputtering out words. A smile suddenly made it's way slowly on Kakashi's face, "since your so eager to read my book without asking I think a little punishment should be good to force some manners in to your head". "Wait!. Kakashi!" shouted Naruto whilst raising his own hands to his own chest in defense. "You brought this on yourself, Naruto" spoke Kakashi as he then used his one hand to make a jutsu sign. After a second, Naruto passed out cold before his body transformed in to his sexy jutsu form causing a chuckle to escape from his sensei's mouth.

:: **Back To Today** ::

The main doors to the office opened up revealing a pissed off Tsunade who is still Konohagakure's hokage. In the blonde elder womens right hand is some female teenage clothing. A red vest, a black bra, black panties, black ninja sandles, and Naruto's usual jumpsuit orange pants. "Here!" she snapped and threw them right at the Uzumaki whilst she strode over to her desk and sat in her swivel chair before grabbing her coup of sake. Her blue eyes glued on to Naruto's dark blue ones, "brat. I hope this teaches you to stop causing trouble wherever you go. Now then.. During your time like this, I'll have Hinata and Sakura to help you out from time to time and with the things you'll be needing help with" spoke out the hokages words in a serious tone. On the other hand, Naruto was struggling to put on the black bra and in doing so, he was getting more frustrated with it by the minute. With a snarl, Tsunade stood up. Strolled over to Naruto. Forced him to sit down before putting the bra on him. After she did so, she gracefully returned to her desk, chair and sake. With a sigh, Naruto stood back up and got dressed in the rest of his things. "So uhm... Is this permanent or...?" he asked slowly with a hint of nervousness.

Letting out a sigh, Tsunade shook her head whilst replying with a, "I'm not sure. You'll need to ask Kakashi since I don't know anything of that Jutsu. His supposed to report back to me later to tell me about it" explained Hokage. She took a sip of her sake before setting it down on her desk and continued speaking, "for the mean time. You'll need to act like, dress like a girl and behave like a girl". Both blondes sighed aloud because of how troublesome this situation is. Oh how Naruto wished he hadn't tried to steal his sensei's book. "Now scram" frowned Tsunade before turning away on her swivel chair and began drinking the rest of her sake. With a nod and a small sigh, Naruto turned on his heels and began walking out of the room.

When he exited her room, he started walking down the hallway, making his way to the entrance which is also the exit of the hokage tower. When Naruto got to the entrance, he was greeted with a smiling Hinata and a glaring Sakura. "SHANAROO~!" Sakura shouted as she instantly jamp in the air. When she landing, her fist landed a powerful punch on the poor sunny blondes head causing him to fall back with a loud wince, a loud thud and a "ow~!". Deep ocean blue eyes enlarged in to kitty eyes, "why'd you do that?" he whined in his feminine state causing the pinkette to smirk, "serves you wright. GOD!. I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FIVE SECONDS AND YOU CREATE TROUBLE!" she then snapped. Her snapping stopped when Hinata gently tapped her shoulder with a small quiet giggle.

Hinata's bright smile made Sakura's mood to change in to a happy one, "but. At least now we can torment Naruto~" giggled out the Haruna before holding her left hand out for the sunny blond to take. "eh?". Blue eyes looked up and stared at Sakura's hand whilst Hinata watched with her usual smile. "Naruto-k.. Naruto-chan. It's okay" she giggled out whilst stuttering as usual. "Just. Take. It" glared Sakura causing Naruto to yelp and suddenly grasp the , Sakura helped Naruto up with a smirk. "Oh~!. Let's take Naruto shopping. He must need some girly clothing now. After all, we don't know if this is permanent or not". Hinata's sweat dropped impassively as she just kept smiling but nodded as she did so to show the other kunoichi that she had been listening. The Uzumaki on the other hand. His sweat dropped very visibly as the sound of girly shopping didn't sound too good.

After fifteen minute's they had finally gotten to the new mall that was recently built in Konoha at the top of the village. Naruto still didn't find it enjoyable but he was slowly getting curious about his sexy jutsu form. ".. I wonder.." he mused aloud causing both Sakura's and Hinata's attention to turn to him with confused expressions showing crystal clearly on their faces. A gulp. A sweat drop. "Haha.. I was just thinking~!" he reassured with his usual happy bright sunny smile.

"Clearly" stated a none-surprised Sakura before both she and Hinata turned back around with a giggle as the three walked in to the store. 'So much for that...' thought the sunny blonde as his sweat dropped once again. ' _I wonder what they'll get me to try on... And buy..._ ' thought Naruto. The three walked over to the females column where all the bras and pants are stocked. Suddenly, a blush grew on Naruto's face as his face flushed red, "!..". He gulped audibly as both Sakura and Hinata started picking out some pants and bra sets. "Ooh~!. This one will look good on Naruto!" Hinata giggled out as she picked out a blue one that has mini chickens printed all over the bran and pants. With a smirk, Sakura took it out of Hinata's hands and waved it in front of Naruto's face, "well. What do you think?" she asked then continued speaking, "though you have no fashion taste so there'd be n-" she got cut off by a "no.. I like them..". Surprised. Sakura turned and glanced Naruto before her expression turned in to a smug smile. "Surely".

The Uzumaki frowned at his teammate. He knew she was teasing him but he didn't mind it. His frown then turned back in to a smile as he followed the pinkette to a changing booth. With a gulp. He took the pra and pants from Sakura's grip who by the way is smirking. "Hinata. Go with him in case he has trouble putting it on" instructed the pink haired medic ninja. The female Hyuuga only nodded whilst her face turned a very dark shade of red. She followed Naruto in to the booth and closed the curtain behind them. A completely embarrassed Naruto started to undress to his skin, revealing large breasts and a slightly medium sized thighs. Both Hinata's and Naruto's faces grew a darker red if possible. Taking the clothing off the hangers, Naruto slipped his legs in to the wholes of the pants before pulling them up. They tight by an inch but still fit. Next he put on the bra which was also an inch tight but still managed to fit. ' _.. Are they supposed to be tight?_ ' he thought as his blush intensified.

Hinata's pale and pupiless eyes widened a slight then returned to their normal size. ' _His got b-big..._!' she thought as she also found herself passing out. Shaking her head, her blush grew to the tips of her ears before letting out a sigh. "They fit" she commented causing Naruto's attention to turn on to her. "Mn...". Naruto took off the bra and pants before putting them back on the hangers. After that, the two walked out to a smirking Sakura, "they fit" both of them said in unison causing Sakura's smirk to falter. The pink haired kunoichi took the clothing from Naruto then headed back to the section from where they got them. After they got there. The picked out some pairs of bra and pant sets before heading to the clothing column. When they got there. Hinata pulled out a pair of chibi kitten blue pajama's whilst Sakura picked out five packets of different colored socks, some kunoichi shorts, shirts, pouches and other stuff that girls need. After they found everything they needed they paid for the items and left the shop with a lot of bags full of clothing. ' _I seriously doubt that I need this much.._ ' thought Naruto with a frown as they we're making their way to Naruto's apartment.

After the got to Naruto's apartment, they cleaned the entire thing out to give themselves something to do but... little did they know that.. A certain Uchiha was watching from a safe distance in the shade why the Konoha walls. It took them three or four whole hours before to clean it all out along with giving the blonde a good scolding for having such a messy apartment. After they finished cleaning out the apartment, the Hyuuga and Haruno headed home together before heading their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Naruto laid sprawled out defenselessly on his very clean bed before turning on to his side to look out of the window whilst thinking, ' _.. I wonder where Sasuke is.._.'. A small quiet sigh escaped his froat as he turned back on to his back to stare up at his ceiling. 'It's hot today...' he thought. After a few seconds, he could feel his own eyes slowly shutting before he knocked out in to a slumber.

A week quickly passed by quite peacefully or so.. it seemed until they found out Sasuke's where-abouts. Since they found out, they had immediately set out on a mission heading to the hide out. Naruto was still in his sexy jutsu form and that they had found out that it might actually be permanent. They still aren't sure so they decided that they'd just have to wait for Naruto to turn back. When they had decided that they had also decided that they would now called Naruto, Naruko in the mean time. Naruto himself was against it was first but got used to it and had adjusted to the idea. To help Naruko stand out they gave her a special cream to keep the Kyuubi's whisker-like marks invisible and un-seeable. Thankfully. They were fleeing thorough the forests and woods to get to Sasuke's where-abouts so that they can capture him and bring him home however, Naruko was once again determined with her(is) head filled with Sasuke, once again. Knowing that he might he get hurt. ' _.. This is the last time!..._ ' she thought with determination showing clearly in her deep ocean sparkling blue eyes.

"Naruko..." Kakashi muttered in a whisper under his own breathe as he watched his student who was leading them with eagerness showing in his aura but his aura also held a hint of anger, determination, sadness, sorrow, loneliness and other mixed feelings. Team sevens sensei gently shook his head head and stared at Sakura whose also staring at Naruko except. Sakura seems to be thinking of something. He couldn't put his mind on what though. It made him more curious.

It took team seven almost three days to get to Sasuke's where-abouts along with bumping in to Orochimaru. When they had bumped in to Orochimaru, the three of them had gotten split up. Sakura was with Naruto whilst Kakashi was somewhere. Where?. They did not know. 'Naruto...' she thought as her eyes where glued to the back of the blondes head. Naruto's body was covered in red bubbly chakra that belonged to the Kyuubi however, Sakura doesn't know that which is what's making her curious. "Nghh...!". The female pink haired ninja want to slap her friend out of it but was scared in case of the reaction she'd get from the blond. Naruto's eyes were no longer and were blood red like cat eyes. They seemed... So evil... With a lust for blood. Sakura could see the anger in those eyes and the loneliness as well as the hate. ' _Maybe that's the Naruto another side of Naruto?. A side we never see..._ ' she thought with a sigh. "Wha-?!". Her attention snapped to the blonde when Naruko began moving again. She had picked up on a scent and started fleeing thorough the forests again until they got to a long bridge. On their way, Naruto seemed to be getting more riled up and more angry and anxious.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura as she couldn't keep up with the blondes speed. After minute, Naruto was no longer in sight. ' _Damn it!. NARUTO!_ ' she thought now angry and sped up her pace by a slight.

Meanwhile, Naruto growled as the markings on her cheeks were now completely visible and thicker than usual. Her nails long and very sharp like knives. "Sasuke~!..." growled out the feminine voice as she kept fleeing through the woods. Her nose could smell Sasuke coming closer and closer. After three hours of fleeing through woods and in trees, Naruko finally had calmed down due to the loss of using up almost more than half of his own chakra and... He was now just a few feet away from Sasuke. He could smell his scent lingering around.

Picking up her pace, Naruko continued to flee thorough the woods until she bumped in a very hard chest before falling out of the trees and on to the ground with a thud. ' _Ow~!... Ow... ow..._!' winced the blonde as her hands instantly went to her own forehead and held it as it hurt. "Dobe?.." called out a males voice. Blue eyes looked up and locked in to black emotionless ones. "!... Sasuke!" snapped Naruto after a second before his eyes once against turned to blood red cat-like eyes. "Hn!". Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with a slight thud but he had landed on his feet with a smug face. "Why the fuck are you girl?" was the first sentence that came from Sasuke's mouth as his black eyes trailed down to Naruto's cleavage.

' _They must be fake..._ ' was Sasuke's first thoughts before mentally smacking himself on the head, of course he had seen them before but right now.. He was fully interested in if they are actually real or fake. His expression returned to an emotionless one as his eyes once again locked in to blood red ones. Naruko was glaring right in to those black eyes. "Nghh... COME HOME!" he shouted as he stood up on his feet causing Sasuke to glare with sharingan eyes, "tell me. Naruto~. What is home?" he asked with a hint of anger. Naruko ignored that hint of anger and stepped closer though she seemed more angrier than before, "bastard!. HOME IS WHERE YOU BELONG!. OR HAVE YOU FORGOT THAT?!. -" he was interrupted when Kakashi and Sakura both landed besides Naruto when Sasuke moved his hand to grab his Katana sword. Both Kakashi and Sakura tempted to pull Naruto away but as they did. A pale hand wrapped itself around the blondes waist before the Uchiha and Uzumaki disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke and Naruto both re-appeared back at Orochimaru's last hide out. Behind Naruto was Sasuke's bed and a smirk was plastered on the Uchiha's face. "Naruto~" slurred the Uchiha and he walked forward causing the blonde to fall back against the bed, with a thud. "The hell, bastard!" snapped the blonde with a glare causing the ravens smirk to grow even more.

"Naruto" spoke out Sasukes rough voice as he suddenly pressed his inner hand against the thrashing blondes crotch. Naruto yelped. Sasuke's smirk stayed in place. "W-wait!. S-S-Sasuke!" sputtered Naruto as her blue eyes widened, ' _is really going to do me?!_ ' thought Naruto in shock. The blondes sweat dropped as Sasuke didn't budge. A dark blush had grown right across Naruto's tanned face. As soon as Naruto was about to say something, Sasuke's hand rubbed Naruto's lower area with quite a lot of pressure, earning himself a held back almost half moan. The Uzumaki's hand found itself gripping at Sasuke's white sleeve as her eyes shut tightly as she breathed a little heavy, ' _it's wet!_ ' he thought in disgust where as his expression said otherwise. With a single hand sign, a snake wrapped it's coils around Naruto's wrists together to keep them from moving and from him escaping. After the snake had wrapped itself around those tanned wrists, Sasuke got up on to his own knees before taking off his own shirt. His black eyes stared at a slightly panting Naruto but his smirk dropped a little as his sharingan faded in to his normal black eye color.

"Naruto~". That very name made Naruto himself still and locked up in to black eyes, "w-what?.." he asked. Not expecting what's about to come next. 'Is he really this innocent?...' though the Uchiha in shock that was well hidden. A sigh passed his lips before his fingers placed themselves on the zip of Naruto's jacket. Slowly his smirk re-grew as he said, "surely you know what's coming next". Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Idiot..". Sasuke glared before the hand that's still on the blondes crotch, pressed his his fingers aginst the clothed entrance, "this is where my cocks going to thrust in to you. Dobe". Naruto instantly froze. ".. What?..". Unexpectedly, his face grew dark red as Sasuke's words processed in his own mind. "You mean..." he trailed off causing Sasuke to snicker. "You really are an idiot!" he snapped. "Yes. I do mean that". Blue eyes glared at black ones just as they glared back in to blue ones. "WHY ME?!. I'M NOT A GIRL!" Naruto then snapped. "Well. You are right now. Fortunately, if you were actually a girl, I'd have really killed you years ago" spoke out the Uchiha truthfully but at the same time, he knows it's also a lie. Because he's loved the idiot since they were kids but he never and still doesn't plan on telling the idiot that.

The two of them argued for a good few minute's before Naruto calmed down. "Shut up!. I'll thrust in to you anyways!. I don't care if you're a guy or girl!" snapped the Uchiha still before he tugged down Naruto's pants along with underwear and tossed them somewhere he didn't care. After he took of Naruto's clothes, he undressed himself before he rested his hands besides Naruto's head. His black eyes stared in to blue ones. Blue ones stared back in to black ones as the owner of the blue ones nibbled on his own bottom lip. ".. Fine...". Letting out an unsteady breathe, he let the older ninja slip two fingers in to the blonds entrance along with earning a gasp. Naruto breathed unsteadily and kept himself relaxed as he felt Sasuke's fingers slip in to his jutsu's entrance. ' _... It's soft..._ ' thought Sasuke as he felt Naruto's female form clenching around his fingers. ' _It's like his sucking them in and swallowing them..._ ' he thought still as his own pale face grew a little red.

Sasuke swallowed down his own drool as he stared intently at the entrance where his fingers were inside. "Naruto.." he breathed whilst thinking, ' _is the tightness because of the healing power?..._ '. Forcing himself not to think too much in the matter, he pushed his two fingers in a little further until they were full inside the blonds body. Moving his fingers around, he explored the blondes insides, '.. '. As he did so, he listened to Naruto's gasps and breathing that was becoming more heavy by the minute but he didn't comment on it. He could feel where the cervix almost touching the tips of his two fingers. After another few seconds of letting his fingers explore, he pulled them out and stared at them. '.. _I wonder if his jutsu's also fully changes when he uses it...' he thought before a smirk spread across his face, 'well.. This is my chance to rebuild my clan. And his.. Idiot.. He better be happy when I'm done.. Or.. I wonder what his expression will be like if he does get impregnated with my baby.._ ' thought the very Uchiha himself before chuckling inwardly. Snapping out of his thoughts, he stared at panting and heavy breathing but wet Naruto. "Naruto.. Brace yourself.." he muttered whilst getting between the blondes legs and positioned himself for entry.

Naruto kept his head laid back as he stared up in to Sasuke's closed eyes. "Sasuke.." he breathed out as Sasuke's fingers locked in tanned ones before he bag to push in. Both Ninja's caught their breathes as Sasuke's member slowly began to push in. "N-Naruto!" Sasuke gasped out whilst Naruto was gasping over and over whilst swallowing down his own moans..

Hours later, Sasuke and Naruto were both asleep in the same bed, covered in sweat except... Naruto's body has turned back to it's original form. Snoring lightly as Sasuke was as quiet as a mouse.


End file.
